A Troublesome Relationship
by Shigure Sora
Summary: Malam memang selalu menjadi waktu paling baik untuk bercengkrama, terutama untuk menghilangkan penat yang mengusikmu seharian penuh. Ditemani sedikit sindiran sebagai rutinitas, mengobati rindu yang kian meluap. Kaito Kuroba, Shinichi Kudo. Bromance.


**A Troublesome Relationship**

 _A Detective Conan fanfiction written by Shigure Sora_

 _Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho_

[Kaito Kuroba x Shinichi Kudo]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Di bawah pendar purnama di langit Tokyo, seorang remaja duduk tersandar pada kursi belajarnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Air mukanya muram tak karuan, mulutnya berkomat-kamit seakan merutuki nasib yang tengah menimpanya. Matanya memandangi mutiara sewarna putih susu di angkasa. Setelan yang sama masih setia menemaninya sepanjang hari ini, meski telah terlipat di sana sini. Bukan, bukan seragam SMA Teitan. Melainkan setelan jas hitam untuk acara resmi, yang kancingnya sudah dibuka semua. Memperlihatkan kemeja putih di dalamnya yang tak kalah kusut dengan wajah sang empunya. Tirai jendela terbuka di hadapannya, menyuguhkan sepoi angin malam yang sedari tadi berusaha menghibur namun sia-sia. Garis wajahnya jelas memperlihatkan kalau hari ini adalah hari yang sangat tidak menyenangkan baginya.

Sebagai sosok detektif tersohor, biasanya ia merasa bangga akan kesibukannya—bukan hanya menangani kasus kematian, tentu saja. Menangani berbagai kasus—pencurian pun tidak masalah, selama semua itu memicu sel-sel kelabu kebanggaannya, disemangati dan menerima kiriman surat maupun cokelat dari para gadis cantik yang merupakan pengagum setianya, diundang sebagai tamu khusus dalam acara kepolisian, dan masih banyak lagi. Tetapi tak satupun berlaku untuk hari ini.

Kau tahu? Untuk seorang Shinichi Kudo, hubungan antar manusia adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan. Bahkan dalam banyak kasus, hampir seluruhnya dilandaskan oleh hal itu. Relasi. Sungguh sulit, bukan? Mulai dari kenalan, teman sepermainan, sahabat, keluarga, rekan bisnis, atau bahkan... Kekasih? Semuanya amat merepotkan.

Otot matanya perlahan bergerak, mendapati kertas-kertas "tidak penting" nan berserakan di atas meja. Sudut matanya terkunci pada secarik kertas polos, berisikan sebuah tantangan. Ia mendengus perlahan.

"Bahkan hari ini jadwalku menghambat sebuah relasi lagi," bisiknya tanpa ia sadari.

Sungguh, memang memuakkan untuk mengakuinya, tetapi ia yakin bahwa datang pada satu pencurian itu akan jauh lebih menarik ketimbang berkecimpung pada urusan bapak-bapak sok sibuk yang kerjanya hanya menulis naskah. Bukannya lebih baik atau bagaimana, kau tahu? Hanya memilih yang buruk dari yang terburuk. Tapi sungguh, acara hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Dan lagi, ia merasa tidak dapat memberi kontribusi apapun di sana. Oh ayolah, apa gunanya kau datang sebagai anak sang novelis ternama, kalau novelis itu sendiri jelas akan mengambil peran lebih penting? Bahkan rasanya nenek tua itu lebih cocok ada di sana dibandingkan dirinya. Seandainya saja nenek tua itu bisa menemani suaminya tercinta, maka seorang Shinichi Kudo tidak perlu repot-repot membatalkan seluruh rencananya hari ini.

Dan dengan begitu, mungkin ia bisa bersantai sebentar sembari mengejar seorang pencuri.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Shinichi masih terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya, ketika seekor merpati putih masuk melalui jendela dan bertengger pada tangan kirinya.

"Eh?"

Entah karena merpati putih yang terlalu identik pada sosoknya, atau mungkin karena—kebetulan—Shinichi memang sedang memikirkan pencuri satu ini, yang tergambar di kepalanya adalah persis seperti yang ia lihat saat ini.

Seorang pesulap muda dengan atribut khasnya, pakaian serba putih di tengah langit malam. Setelan sutera itu membuatnya tampak bercahaya—meski Shinichi lebih suka menyebutnya "mudah terlihat"—di bawah sinar bulan, ditemani kacamata tunggal serta topi pesulap menutupi wajah yang telah menjadi identitasnya. Lengkap dengan sebuah seringai menawan dan setangkai mawar putih, menyapa kritikus favoritnya;

" _Bonsoir, ma chérie._ "

Baiklah, mari kita ralat kalimat yang tadi. Yang tergambar di kepalanya adalah persis seperti yang ia lihat saat ini, kecuali setangkai mawar putih serta sepenggal kalimat dari bibirnya.

Sang detektif terperanjat, diikuti sebuah lemparan yang sukses mengenai kepala sang pencuri. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lempar, atau ke mana ia melempar. Refleks, mungkin.

"Ow, jangan terkejut begitu, sayang. Aku di sini, kok," ucap sang pesulap sembari membenarkan letak topinya yang hampir terjatuh akibat sebuah lemparan maut.

"Siapa yang kau panggil sayang, hah!?"

Shinichi naik pitam, darahnya masih mengalir cepat sebagai reaksi keterkejutannya. Sekarang ia jadi menyesal akan apapun yang ia pikirkan barusan.

"Verite," jawab KID santai, kemudian melihat benda apa yang baru saja membentur kepalanya—cukup keras.

"Verite?"

Mengulang jawaban seperti ini memang terdengar seperti orang bodoh, tapi apa daya kalau kau sama sekali tak paham akan apa yang dibicarakan lawan bicaramu. Bahkan seorang jenius pun bertanya untuk memastikan sesuatu, bukan?

"Merpatiku," tunjuk sang pesulap sembari memanggil dan menenangkan merpatinya yang terlihat panik akan reaksi sang detektif sedari tadi.

Tanpa perlu menunggu reaksi si tuan rumah, KID kembali membuka suara. Menghentikan sebuah protes yang baru saja hendak meluncur dari mulut kritikus tersebut.

"Jadi ini fotomu masih saat kecil, eh? Imutnya~"

Rupanya, barang yang sukses membuat kepala KID berdenyut beberapa menit lalu tak lain adalah sebuah bingkai foto besi, yang mana terdapat foto Shinichi muda di dalamnya. Seorang diri, tengah tersenyum sembari memeluk buku Sherlock Holmes pertamanya. Oh, sungguh sial. Ia bahkan tidak ingat meletakkan foto itu di meja.

"Kembalikan!"

Sang empunya berusaha merebut kembali potret masa lalunya, yang kini terancam menjadi target rampasan seorang pencuri berlian. Namun apa daya, yang pesulap menghilangkannya begitu saja dari balik jemarinya.

"Eits~ Apa yang sudah diberi tidak dapat ditarik kembali, detektif."

KID menyeringai sebentar sebelum melanjutkan;

"Kuambil ini darimu, tapi sebagai gantinya kutemani kau malam ini, bagaimana?"

Tentu saja, dibalas dengan sebuah teriakan galak;

"SIAPA YANG INGIN DITEMANI, HAH?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Malam masih panjang, menyisakan banyak waktu bagi kedua rival berbincang dengan tenang di bawah purnama. Yah, walau mungkin salah satu tidak akan bisa tenang, sih. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang notabene tuan rumah—dan sangat lelah hari ini—masih harus dijadikan korban usil oleh tamu ilegalnya. Namun begitu, mungkin bercakap-cakap seperti ini lebih baik baginya daripada harus merenung sendiri sampai sinar fajar menyeruak mata.

Menarik napas panjang, Shinichi berusaha mengambil kendali atas dirinya. Persetan dengan foto masa kecil, yang kini telah dirampas seorang pencuri. Toh, ibunya yang baik hati telah mengupload foto itu ke mana-mana. Jadi potret dirinya itu memang bukan rahasia lagi.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tanya sang empunya rumah.

Yang diajak bicara masih asyik bermain dengan merpatinya, yang sedari tadi berkumpul dalam topi di pelukannya. Pesulap itu duduk di bingkai jendela, sembari mengayun-ayunkan kakinya seperti anak kecil. _'Kelihatan ceria sekali,'_ pikir sang detektif.

"Umm, membagi sedikit keberuntungan untuk kritikus favoritku di penghujung hari?" Ucapnya basa-basi, tanpa menoleh.

"Kau membuatku sial, tahu. Lagipula ini sudah dini hari." Celetuk sang detektif.

Wajahnya masih berkerut, tetapi sepertinya ada beberapa kerutan yang menghilang dibanding beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Tentu saja, ia tidak mengatakannya—atau mungkin tidak menyadarinya.

Yang dimarahi hanya tertawa, kemudian menawarkan Verite kembali ke tangan sang detektif.

"Hei hei, jangan begitu. Merpati putih itu lambang keberuntungan, loh. Lihat, sepertinya Verite menyukaimu."

Ada beberapa kata yang rasanya terhenti di sana, tetapi biarlah hanya sang pesulap yang tahu. Sebaris senyum terus terlukis di balik _monocle_ -nya, memberi kesan _pocker face_ yang selalu terpatri di sana.

Diam-diam, sebuah sudut bibir sang detektif perlahan naik. _'Keberuntungan, eh? Semoga saja benar.'_

"Oh ya, merpati juga ada di sana. Jadi, siapa yang 'beruntung' tadi sore? Dan kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Hening sebentar. Shinichi masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan rivalnya, ketika iris birunya kembali menatap tumpukan kertas tak berguna di meja. Satu detik, dua detik.

"AKU TIDAK MENIKAH, BODOH!"

 _._

 _._

Sulit memang bagi seorang pesulap usil untuk tidak menggoda detektif kesukaannya, tetapi biarlah waktu singkat itu dapat menghibur mereka. Dilihatnya penunjuk waktu di tangan, kemudian menghela napas sejenak. _'cepat sekali,'_ pikir sang pencuri. Yah, bukan KID namanya kalau tidak muncul di bawah purnama. Kini sudah waktunya mengatakan tujuannya kemari.

"Sebenarnya, detektif," ucapnya seraya membuka pembicaraan—kali ini serius.

"Karena hari ini jadwalku sangat padat, dan benda ini bukan yang kucari—" ia masih berbicara sambil memantulkan permata curiannya ke sinar rembulan;

"Jadi aku ingin meminta tolong pada sahabatku untuk mengembalikannya pada kepolisian."

Ia menyodorkan permata curian itu, sembari menyeringai sumringah layaknya seorang anak kecil hendak memberikan sebatang permen. Namun demikian, Shinichi masih tidak paham akan maksud kedatangan pencuri ini. Ia yakin kalau mengembalikan permata bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi seorang pesulap hebat seperti Kaito KID. Alisnya bertaut, hendak melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Tetapi lagi-lagi, ia baru saja mengangakan rahangnya ketika KID berkata;

"Time's up, princess. Let's meet again under the moonlight."

Dan bersama itu, ia menghilang di antara asap putih. Menyisakan secarik kertas yang ditahan oleh sebuah permata.

"Terima kasih telah menemani malamku hari ini, tuan detektif. Aku hanya datang untuk melatih sahabat kecilku, tapi sepertinya dia sangat menyukaimu. Jadi bisakah kau merawatnya seperti merawatku? Bye-bye~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Moshi-moshi~ Sudah lama saya tidak menulis, jadi tidak ingat bagaimana rasanya. Ada yang merindukan saya? /Nggak/

Ngomong-ngomong, di sini saya ingin berlagak tahu sedikit bahasa perancis, hehehe. maafkan segala kesalahan saya UwU

* _Bonsoir, ma chérie = good evening, my darling._

 _* verite = truth_

 _(saya cuma nyontek dari gugel translate, sih XD)_

Salam manis,

Sora.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
